Recently, demands of using a miniature camera module have been greatly increased due to wide application areas including various multimedia areas such as tablet personal computer, camera phone, PDA, smart phone, and including a further use for image input equipments such as CCTV or information terminals of a video tape recorder. More particularly, the smart phone has been shown a recent trend that requires a development for a tiny camera module due to increased demand for consumer's preferred compact design.
The camera module is manufactured using an image sensor such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), wherein An image is transferred to display an object to a display media such as LCD display device by concentrating light hitting the object through lens inside the sensor, hereby converting the light energy into an electric energy.
By the way, the camera module may not be operated accurately when an optical axis between an image sensor fixed on a printed circuit board and a lens module is not arranged to be concentric or is arranged to be concentric but the image sensor and the lens module are assembled under a tilting situation.